


Kokichi Ouma Panic Attack

by KitKat69



Series: Angst [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depressing Thoughts, Multi, Panic Attack, thoughts about space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat69/pseuds/KitKat69
Summary: Ouma has a panic attack.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, implied?
Series: Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539649
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Kokichi Ouma Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new work series I’m doing while I’m taking time off of social media for me to vent through things.

Ouma sat in his room, snapping the rubber band onto his wrist. His vision blurred with teary eyes as thoughts rushed into his head.

What caused this? Momota non-stop talking about space.

Ouma hated space. Hated it with a passion. He hated thinking about how big everything was and how small he was. He hated knowing that he’s barely even a speck of dust. He hated knowing that the moon was close but far, same for the sun. 

His mind shifted from that to other things. Like how he’s a villain, abusive, hated, and all these other terrible things. For example,  _ disappointment _ .

God he hated that word. That’s all he ever heard growing up. All he ever feared. He was the only child who would’ve finished high school. Everyone else in his family was dropouts, but he actually did well. 

His entire family expected so much from him. If they found out he was failing a class, he’d get hit. So he kept them up the best he could. 

Warm tears streamed down his face as a choked sob left his mouth. It was loud. He pulled his scarf over his mouth and muffled himself. But it was too late. There was a knock on the door.

“Ouma-San?” Saihara’s voice called out.

Ouma didn’t reply. He couldn’t. He just stared at his door.

The doorknob started to turn. Ouma audibly gasped and hid under his bed sheet covers.

Saihara walked through and noticed the lump on the bed. Saihara calmly walked to the bed and sat down.

“Would you like to talk?” His voice called out is a hushed tone.

Ouma poked the top of his head out and shook his head ‘no’.

“Can you tell me your name.”

“...K-Kokichi ouma…”

“Favorite colour?”

“Dark blue…” Ouma fully put out his head but kept the scarf over his mouth and refused to make contact with Saihara. He knew what Saihara was doing, calming him down.

“Where are you?”

“Bedroom..”

“Who am I?”

“Shuuichi Saihara..”

“Who loves you?”

That caught Ouma off guard. “I don’t know…”

“I do.”

Saihara leaned over and gently kissed Ouma’s forehead. Ouma blushed brightly.

“That’s pretty gay…” Ouma whispered. Saihara chuckled.

“Very gay. Are you doing any better?” Saihara asked.

Ouma didn’t answer, he just climbed out and hugged Saihara. Saihara hugged back gently, feeling Ouma hug him tighter.

“I’m here… I’ll always be here…” Saihara whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
